PROJECT SUMMARY iDAPTs Administrative Core is responsible for the overall mission, leadership, and management of iDAPT: Implementation and Informatics - Developing Adaptable Processes and Technologies for Cancer Control. The Aims of the Administrative Core are to: (1) Create an organizational structure that fosters the successful integration of the Research Program and Implementation Laboratory to advance implementation science in cancer control with an emerging thematic focus on technology-supported interventions and implementation processes; (2) Build the capacity of iDAPT laboratory partners to conduct implementation science research aligned with iDAPT?s emerging theme; (3) Foster a culture of shared learning by bringing discoveries to the Implementation Science Centers in Cancer Control (ISCCCs) while also sharing what is learned from the ISCCCs with iDAPTs research and laboratory partners; (4) Ensure iDAPT is achieving milestones outlined within the Research Program and Implementation Laboratory utilizing a robust and iterative evaluation and strategic planning process. Core functions of the center include timely and bi-directional communication, engagement with iDAPTs Research Program and Implementation Laboratory partners, measuring knowledge and practice gaps that could be remediated by technology-supported interventions and strategies in primary care and oncology clinics, reciprocal learning with the ISCCC network, and a stage-based, mixed methods implementation monitoring plan. The Evaluation Unit will generate and analyze process-oriented data to assess progress and improve practices of iDAPT and engage in a strategic planning initiative to understand more broadly the factors that influence Center development and successes.